starwars_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Bestine
Bestine IV, or Bestine IV, was an aquacultural planet in the Inner Rim, along the Corellian Trade Spine. Nearly all of its surface was covered by a vast ocean, but there were many rugged islands spread across the planet. The original population struggled for years atop the planet's Island Spires to create an island paradise. As time passed, the planet was more widely known for its ship repair and construction industry, which eventually caught on with the Galactic Empire, who constructed large naval shipyards. History Early history Early colonization attempts of Bestine were problematic, with a series of Kian'thar settlements being tried and abandoned from 278 to 211 BBY. Eventually, in 170 BBY, a H'kig commune was successfully established. It was after this planet that Tatooine's capital, Bestine, was named by Bestinian survivors of the Dowager Queen wreck. Some locations on Tatooine were named after locations on Bestine IV; for example, Tatooine's Fort Tusken was named after Bestine IV's island Tusken. Clone Wars During the Clone Wars, the Galactic Republic had a fleet at Bestine. In the first year of the war, Jedi Master Kit Fisto and his former Padawan, Nahdar Vebb, led a mission on Vassek's third moon in an attempt to capture General Grievous. During the mission, Clone Commander Fil had clone troopers Niner and Bel contact the fleet for reinforcements in capturing Grievous. However, they were unable to when their shuttle was destroyed by a IG-100 MagnaGuard using a missile launcher. Imperial period The planet had become increasingly attractive due to Bestine’s small but growing ship repair and construction industry, which can be credited to the planet’s unique oceanic based shipyards that were designed primarily to quickly produce frigate-sized vessels. In 3 BBY, its populace was displaced for the construction of an Imperial naval yard. This project was simply a massive expansion of the present naval shipyards, which were curiously located on the surface of the ocean, not in orbit. The displaced populace were promised a "new and exciting home", but, when the promise wasn't kept, most ended up scattering to other systems. Many joined with or aided Rebel agents on Bestine, although they were never able to successfully sabotage the Imperial shipyards which had been code-named Juggerhead. The shipyards gave the impression that they were constructing ''Acclamator''-class assault ships, although in fact it was conducting research and development on a sleek, single-seat attack submersible, the TIE torpedo. Bestine was later the location of an important Rebel base.Star Wars: X-Wing During the Alliance to Restore the Republic's investigation on the first Death Star, and while orbiting Bestine IV, the MC80 Star Cruiser Defiance was engaged by the ''Imperial''-class Star Destroyer Immortal, which launched squadrons of TIE/sa bombers to destroy her. Rebel pilots were able to tarry them, until the Defiance hyperspaced away. The Independence was later attacked in a similar way. Bestine IV was the homeworld of Rebel pilots Jek PorkinsThe Movie Trilogy Sourcebook and Zev Senesca. Later history Bestine IV stayed under Imperial control until 9 ABY. Following the defeat of Grand Admiral Thrawn, Imperial forces cleared the Juggerhead facilities and abandoned the planet. Bestine IV became part of the New Republic soon after. During the Yuuzhan Vong War, the Yuuzhan Vong conquered Bestine sometime around 27 ABY. It was later recaptured by the Galactic Alliance. Appearances * *''The Clone Wars: Grievous Attacks!'' * *''Boba Fett: A New Threat'' *''Star Wars: Kenobi'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' novel *[[Star Wars: Episode IV A New Hope|''Star Wars'': Episode IV A New Hope]] *''Star Wars 1'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron ½'' *''Star Wars 9: Showdown on a Wasteland World!'' * *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' novel *''A New Hope: The Life of Luke Skywalker'' *''Legacy of the Force: Revelation'' Notes and references Category:Aquatic planets Category:Galactic Empire planets Category:Inner Rim planets Category:New Republic-aligned planets Category:Galactic Republic planets